


Comfort

by Blue_paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, I Tried, I just want them to love each other, I suck at tags, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Trauma, bonding moment, i'll go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_paladin/pseuds/Blue_paladin
Summary: Lance and his Lion are struck with an odd ray during a mission and wakes up the next morning with some new additions and he doesn't know how to handle it but don't worry cuz Shiro slides into them dms and makes him happy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is only the second fic that I've posted. Trust me I most likely will not have a regular story posting time thing cuz 1) im shit at this and 2)it takes me a while to actually sit down and write without getting distracted and write something good
> 
> So I lost my work on the chapters I was almost done editing (stupid laptop) :( But I ended up going through my uploaded chapters and re editing them. So some stuff is different but I'm happy with these changes and I hope you guys are too!! :)

The alarms blared loudly and lights flashed red as Lance sprinted down the hallway to Blues hanger. Allura's voice came over the coms in the paladin helmets, "Paladins, there is a fleet of galaran fighter jets up a head! We need to take them down before they can reach the nearby planet of Zazula." she informed.

Lance got into Blues cockpit and left the hanger to meet up with the rest of his team. Shots were being shared back and forth between the opposing teams. "Hunk, take out that Ion canon!" Shiro ordered.

"On it!" Lance watched as Hunk easily took out the canon by ramming forcefully into it. He then turned back to the task at hand, shooting lasers at fighter jets while dodging the shots being fired at him. A odd colored ship appeared behind Lance, he was to distracted by trying to shoot down jets that he never noticed its sudden appearance.

The ship started to power up a laser aiming right at Lance and the blue lion, this ship and laser was unlike any that they had ever seen before in their past months of fighting in the war. Pidge noticed the laser and shouted "LANCE! BEHIND YOU!" but she was too late, the bright neon green laser had already struck the lion causing it to power down and float in place.

"What happened?!" Keith questioned

"A laser struck them! I've never seen anything like that before!" Pidge exclaimed, a ping of worry in her voice.

"Everyone surround Lance and keep the jets off of him! Keith use your fire laser and destroy that ship that shot Lance!" Shiro ordered

Lance slowly started to wake up, hearing loud explosions and his named being called out every so often. He looked around blues cockpit, confused as to what had happened. "G-guys?.. What happened?" he asked while rubbing his eyes back into focus.

"Lance! Oh its good to hear your voice buddy!" Hunk exclaimed

"We'll explain later, just stay still until we are done." Shiro stated, "How are you feeling?"

"Uhh..dizzy and tired, my head and back hurt as well." Lance informed.

There was one final explosion, "That was the last of them. Lets get back to the castle." Keith said turning his lion back towards the castle.

"You gunna be okay to get back to the castle?" Pidge asked while coming up beside him.

Lance fiddled around with blue before she started back up. "Yeah I think I'll be okay."

"Okay just stay in blue when you get to the hanger, we'll come and help you to the med bay." Hunk told him, not giving him any options.

With that the team made their way back to their respective hangers. Once lance settled Blue in her hanger he stayed in his seat waiting for his friends to come and get him, knowing if he left he would be scolded for it later. Soon they showed up and help Lance to the medical bay though he insisted he was okay. The group entered the room where Coran and Allura were patiently waiting for them, and sat Lance down on a stretcher type table.

"So care to explain what happened?" Coran asked with a worried expression on his face, as he approached Lance, "Could you take your armor off? You can leave the under suit on."

"All I remember is shooting at fighter jets, then waking up to explosions and my name being called." was all Lance could offer as a explanation.

"I saw what happened between those times. This.. Odd looking ship came up behind Blue and shot him with a.. Bright green laser. It was unlike anything I have ever seen before." Pidge informed while looking at Lance curiously.

"That is quite odd… lets do a scan on Lance and on the blue lion to see if there are any anomalies." Allura ordered, handing Coran a price tag scanner type device. "This won't hurt, just try and stay still so we can get a good reading."

Lance did as he was asked, sitting as still as he could with his eyes closed. There was a low beep indicating the scan was finished. Lance opened his eyes and studied Corans face for any detection of shock or worry, within only a few ticks he noticed that Coran did have a slightly shocked expression. "Wh-Whats wrong?"

"Ah nothing to serious.. Its just that it appears that a small portion of your cell code has been altered but that could easily be explained by the fact that your body went through some trauma and could possibly have to do with the laser that struck you and the blue lion. I suggest that you get some water then go and rest for a while, then we will do another scan to see if there has been any changes."

"I agree with Coran, go and rest Lance." Allura gently ordered, "Pidge and Hunk, I want you to go and retrieve what you can of that shit and see what you can learn from it. Just be careful, we don't need a situation like with the crystal. Shiro and Keith, feel free to help them or do as you please. All I ask is that we don't disturb Lance so he gets a proper rest."

With that the team dispersed and went to do as they were told. Lance went to his room after getting a pouch of water. Once in his room he changed out of his under suit and into a pair of pajama shorts and a plain navy blue hoodie he had bough on their last trip to a space mall. He crawled into his bunk and under his blankets, getting comfortable then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

********************

Lance woke again early afternoon of the next cycle. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes getting out of bed and walking over to the mirror in his room. When he looked into the reflection he was shocked by what he saw. Atop his head were two cat like ears the same color of his hair, his human ears now missing. Lance felt something against his back a turned his head to see a tail. He shrieked and fell to the floor, he quickly pulled his hood tight over his head and backed up against a wall knowing that someone was sure to come and see what was going on.

Sure enough seconds later Keith burst into the room, knife in hand "What happened?!"

"Get Coran and Allura now!!" Lance ordered and Keith ran to get them without question.

Only about a minute later everyone appeared in his doorway, "Are you okay? What happened Lance?" Hunk questioned, voice full of worry. He attempted to enter the room before Lance stopped him wide eyed.

"N-no.. Only Coran and Allura.." Lance said, not even attempting to hide to the fear in his voice.

"Its okay everyone.. We will update you after we are done, please go back to what you were doing." Allura informed before she and Coran entered the room.

Lance looked up at his friends to see that everyone was wearing sad and worried expressions, Shiros expression of pure worry is what took him aback the most. He gave them a weak smile before the door shut completely.

"Can you please tell us what's wrong?" Coran asked softly, trying not to scare the paladin that he thought of as his son.

Lance stood up and slowly removed the hood from his head to expose the ears atop his head. Coran and Allura looked back and forth between Lance and each other in disbelief for a moment. "That.. Is quite an odd occurrence.." Allura trailed off, "Coran we better do a scan to see if we can figure out what caused this."

They repeated the scanning proses the same as the day before. Lance watched Coran and Allura, feeling immense fear of what the outcome may be. Coran looked at Lance with a calm expression "There appears to be no changes since the scan the other cycle… perhaps that ray altered your genetic coding, not just the cells like we thought the past cycle, and it wasn't only caused by the trauma?" Coran sighed "We will have to run some tests on these results to see if we can figure this out. Just so you are aware, I will need Pidges and Hunks help to do these tests.. Is that alright?"

"I.. I guess so. It can't be helped, they will find out sooner or later… might as well be sooner to get it over with." Lance sighed and crawled under his sheets on his bed. "I'd like to be alone for now.. Could you guys leave?" he talked in such a quite tone that it could barley be heard.

"Yes of course Lance, come out when you feel up to it. If you aren't out in a few vargas we will bring you food, okay?" Allura asked

Lance just grunted as to say *yeah, whatever* and pulled the sheets over his head. After they left Lance started to cry, he didn't know what to do or how to handle what had happened to him. Horrible thoughts kept running through his head, telling him that the team won't want him anymore and that he should just leave to spare them the trouble of having to deal with him.

At some point someone silently came and left food for him, Lance made sure to lock the door after they left so no one else could come in. After he crawled back into bed the bad thoughts kept going through his head, growing louder and louder.

 Some time later the sound of loud knocking on his door broke him from these thoughts and back to reality.

"Go away." he called, voice cracking showing that he had been crying.

"Lance? It's Shiro… I heard what happened and I wanted to talk with you." Shiro said from the other side of the door.

"You can tell me to leave and that I'm no longer a paladin from right where you are!" He choked out between quiet sobs.

"What? Lance what are you talking about? I think you have the wrong idea.. Please let me in so I can clear things up." Shiro pleaded.

There was a moment of silence before Lance answered, "The doors unlocked. Just hurry up and get this over with.."

Shiro entered Lances room and walked over to the bed, letting the door slide closed behind him with a mechanic sound. Shiro placed a glass of water on a table near the bed then took a seat on the edge of Lances bed and looked at the lump underneath the sheet. "Lance.. I don't know what you think I'm here to say but whatever it is I think you got it wrong.. I want to offer my support, I know what it's like to go through a dramatic change. Of course they're different but I want to do my best to help."

There wasn't a reply at first but then Lance slowly sat up, uncovering himself from his blankets and looked at Shiro, tears still running down his face. Shiro smiled softly and opened his arms to offer a hug. Lance lunged forwards and wrapped his arms around the others neck, Shiro wrapped his arms tightly around the others torso.

"Do the others hate me?" Lance asked softly as he still clung to Shiro, tears still rolling down his face.

"No, they could never hate you. Especially over something that you had no control over happening. They're concerned and hope you are okay." Lance just sighed and buried his face deeper into the olders shoulder. Shiro decided to try and cheer him up, "Lance you are the heart and soul of our team, if you weren't here we wouldn't have someone to lighten the mood with a silly joke, or anyone to be a goof just to try and make others happy. We wouldn't have our sharpshooter to protect us. The team needs you Lance… I need you." The last part was said in a hushed tone.

Lance lifted his head and pulled away from the other slightly, tears still rolling down his cheeks, "Can you repeat that last part again?"

"What? That the team needs you?" Shiro asked even though he knew exactly what Lance had meant.

The younger of the two nudged the other in the arm gently, "You know what I'm talking about" Lance was now smiling and wiped the tears off his face with his hoodie sleeve.

Shiro sighed, "Yeah you're right." he smiled. "Lance I need you. You make my dark days brighter. I can always count on you to be there and your normal, goofy self. Lance, you just make me so happy. You having these changes doesn't change that one bit."

"Sounds to me like you're confessing a crush on me Takashi." Lance giggled as a blush started to creep his way up his already rosy cheeks.

Instead of answering Lance, Shiro cupped his face gently and kissed the other. "Does that answer your question?" He asked as he slowly pulled away from Lance.

"Oh Defiantly." Lance leaned forwards and kissed Shiro again, this time it was longer but still gentle as they were still testing the waters. When they broke apart again Lance looked lovingly into Shiros eyes, "Thank you Shiro.."

"No need to thank me. I was only speaking the truth." Shiro smiled brightly at Lance.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone with my thoughts.." Lance asked lightly.

"Of course, but you have to at lest drink this water first. You haven't eaten or drank anything in a while."

"Okay deal." Lance sighed jokingly

After Lance drank his water Shiro took off his boots and vest before the two curled up underneath the blankets. Lance was closest to the wall, pressed up into Shiros side, arm wrapped around his waist. The two fell asleep together, not a care in the world. Shiro didn’t care what Lance looked like. Just as long as they could be together, everything would be okay…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some fluffy stuffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a few more chapters to the story. I hope you all enjoy! Any feed back would be great :) If people seem to like this story then I will probably try to update regularly. I know I'm not the best writer but I got ADD so I have a million thoughts going through my head at a million miles an hour which can affect my writing :P

The next morning Lance woke up with arms wrapped protectively around him, the two were face to face. One of Shiro's arms were under Lances head and the other was slung over his waist holding the smaller male close to his chest.

Lance smiled happily, remembering what had happened last night. He laid, wrapped in the others arms and watched him sleep o' so peacefully. Lance couldn't remember a time that he had saw Shiro this relaxed and at peace. Not long after, Shiro's eyes slowly blinked open. When he saw Lance he smiled sleepily.

"How was your sleep?" Shiro asked in a groggy tone.

"One of the best I've had in ages. How about you?" Lance smiled.

"Mmm, agree with that, one of the best." Shiro sighed before continuing. "The others are probably looking for us.."

Lance nudged closer to Shiro and pinned his ears back, "Don't wanna get up."

Shiro laughed, "You'd think that you had just woke up, not me." He decided to try something and ran his hand over Lances head and ears a few times, he had started to purr from the sensation, causing Shiro to pause for a moment and they both looked at each other. "I guess you liked that." he chuckled.

Lances face turned beat red and tried his best to hide it. "Awe Lance, I think it's adorable. Don't hide, look at me." Shiro pleaded softly.

Lance unhid his face and looked up at Shiro, face still red. He went to talk but was interrupted by Shiro placing a gentle kiss to his lips. When He pulled back Lance covered his face with his hands. "Oh my god."

"What? Did that make you uncomfortable? I'm really sorry if it did, I didn't mean too," Shiro started to ramble apologies and panicking, then Lance kissed him to get him to calm down. After Lance pulled back Shiro looked at him with a shocked expression, "What was that for?" he asked softly.

"You were rambling you dork." He chuckled, "And you kissing me is okay, I just wasn't expecting it."

"I'm sorry." Shiro had turned the same shade of red as tomato by this point.

"Don't be sorry," he smiled when Shiros stomach had growled. "How 'bout we go get some food?"

"Okay."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them made their way to the dinning area for some breakfast. When they got there, the others were all there eating and having conversations. They all looked up when Lance and Shiro had entered the room, though Lance was attempting to hide behind the other.

"Hey, where were you Shiro? We couldn't find you after you went to talk to Lance." Keith questioned him.

Shiro went to look at Lance but he wasn't beside him like he thought. He looked over his shoulder to see Lance attempting to hide. "Lance, it's okay. You can come out." he said softly. With that Lance slowly came out from behind the other, to stand beside him. "I stayed in Lances room last night." Lance nodded to confirm the statement.

"How ya feelin' buddy?" Hunk asked, standing up and walking over to his friend hesitantly.

"I-I'm okay.. I'm sorry for not letting you into my room last night, I was just scared," Lance apologized.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just happy that you're okay." Hunk said opening his arms to hug Lance, he accepted the hug and hugged his friend back.

When they broke apart, Allura stood at her spot at the table, "Please sit down gentlemen, you should eat. Especially you Lance." They nodded and took their seats, Shiro sitting next to Lance instead of in his usual spot. "Have there been any changes Lance?"

"Ah, no." He frowned, "I wasn't really expecting it to so.." He just shrugged and stirred the goo that had been placed in front of him.

Nobody spoke for a moment. Shiro reached over and placed his hand on Lances back, when he looked back Shiro smiled softly and he smiled back.

"I'm sorry my boy." Coran said softly. "I wish we could fix this for you but none of our tests have come up with any information to help us in this."

"We've ran multiple test and nothing has come up. Though we won't stop trying if you'd like us to carry on." Pidge added.

"Thanks so much guys. I really do appreciate it but maybe we should just leave it for now?" Lance said quietly.

"What are you talking about?! Just leave it? You don't know what that ray could've done to you! We NEED to fix this!" Keith burst out startling everyone.

Lance didn't say anything, he just looked down at the table staying quiet. "Keith, while I'm sure we all understand where you are coming from. All the scans and tests we've done, don't show anything threatening. The only change was an extremely small part of his genetic and cellular code which is what caused the additions. Other than that he's in full health. We will continue to do daily scans for a while to keep an eye on it and if there is a change, we will deal with it then." Allura said in a frustrated tone, she took a deep breath before speaking again. "Please, lets just remain calm okay? Reacting like that will only cause stress."

Keith didn't say anything at first, just looked next to him, at Lance with a sorry expression before saying, "I'm sorry, it wasn't right of me to act like that."

Lance looked up and smiled weakly, a tear rolling down his cheek, "It's okay."

"L-lance, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you up set." He reached over and placed his hand on the others shoulder.

"Really Keith, It's okay. I understand you're reaction… It'll just take a bit to get used to this and that’s okay." Lance smiled at his team.

"Okay," Keith said hesitantly.

"Eat up Lance, you haven't eaten in two days." Shiro urged, trying to change the topic.

"Right, okay." Lance nodded and started to eat his goo and so did the rest of the team.

After everyone was finished they went to the training room and put on their armor… except for lance. His helmet bent his ears in a painful way and same thing with the body suit. The armor hadn't been made for Lances new additions. When he went onto the training deck in his sleep-wear from that night, everyone looked at him.

"Dude why aren't you changed into you're armor?" Hunk asked, confused.

"Um.. Well I can't put on my armor.."

"Why?" Pidge questioned

"Uh.. The helmet bends my ears and its painful, and my body suit has no room for my..uh.. tail.." He trailed off.

"Okay, you three stay here and train. I'll take Lance to find Allura to see if her and Coran can help."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro and lance walked around the castle looking for Allura. Shiro had removed his helmet so that he'd be more comfortable.

"How you feeling?" Shiro asked softly.

"I'm okay. I guess it'll just take a while to get used to, for me and every one else." He answered in a sad tone.

Shiro stopped and took Lances hand to pull him closer. He wrapped his arms around Lances waist, "Hey, you can talk to me okay? I'm always here for you." He placed his forehead against Lances.

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiros neck and smiled, "I know, thank you so much." He moved his head so that they could kiss briefly.

When they broke apart Shiro smiled, "We should go and find Allura." Lance nodded in agreement and took the others hand before walking again.

After walking for a few more minuets they finally found Allura on the bridge. They explained the armor problem to her. She told them to go grab the armour and send it back with Pidge and Hunk to her and Coran so adjustments could be made. Allura told them to go and do as they wish, preferably train carefully without their armour, until further notice.

Lance and Shiro went back to the training deck to tell the others what Allura said. Pidge and Hunk were just happy to get out of training while Keith decided to work with the gladiator bots instead. The last two decided to work on some hand-to-hand combat.

They changed into more appropriate cloths before they started. Lance was now wearing black leggings and a blue tank top, while Shiro wore a black T-shirt and grey joggers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shiro asked presuming fighting stance.

"Well, might as well get used to fighting with the new additions. Plus, I need to work on my hand-to-hand skills in case I some how lose my bayard." Lance answered getting into position as well.

The two circled each other before Lance attempted to throw a punch. Shiro easily dodged the throw and swung one leg out to trip the other. Lance landed right on his ass, Shiro reached out a hand to help him up, but instead of standing up when he grabbed the out stretched hand, he forcefully pulled him downwards and swung his knees up into the others torso, causing Shiro to go over him and on to his back. The momentum of the action caused Lance to flip over so that he was now sitting atop the others chest.

"That was a good move," Shiro laughed, attempting to catch his breath from the wind being nocked out of him due to the harsh and unexpected landing.

"Why thankyou kind sir." Lance smiled proudly looking down at Shiro. While he was distracted, Shiro forcefully rolled over, now pinning Lance down. "Woah"

"you're not the only one who can pull fast moves." Shiro laughed, blushing lightly.

Lance looked at Shiro not saying anything and blushing madly now. "You big dork." Lance laughed, lovingly looking into Shiros stormy grey eyes. "Get off me you're heavy." he joked.

Shiro stood up and helped Lance up as well, "Sorry, didn't mean to squish you.."

"It's okay, don't over think it. Let's get back to practice." Lance smiled and placed his right hand on Shiros shoulder.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that the two spent another hour or so practicing their hand-to-hand combat before deciding that was enough for the day and heading to the showers. They both agreed to use separate stalls because this was still a new relationship. Once done in the showers they got dressed in comfortable clothing and went to one of the lounge rooms, curling up under a blanket together on a couch. Shiro on his back, arm around Lance who fit snuggly into his side, as if they were puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.

"You're so warm." Lance murmured, nudging his face into the others chest.

"Well," he countered, "You are so cute."

"Oh my goodness." Lance blushed and after a moment, moved so he was now laying atop Shiros chest looking at him. "I have a question.."

"And what would that be?" he answered moving to wrap his arms loosely around the others waist.

"…What are we?"

"What do you mean?" Shiro questioned with an expression of confusion on his face.

"I mean like, are we together now or are you just being nice cause you feel bad for me?" Lance said quietly hiding his face, ears pinned back, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Lance, look at me," Shiro said in the most gentle voice Lance had ever heard, making it impossible to not look at him, "I would never lie to you. Especially not about the way I feel about you. I want to be with you and do everything I can to make you be happy so I can see that beautiful smile of yours.."

"That was so sappy and I loved it," Lance laughed, "I'm sorry if I upset you, I'm just paranoid because I've had my heart broken before.."

"Don't worry baby, I'll put it back together piece by piece." Shiro smiled with a light blush creeping up his face "Com'er so I can kiss you,"

Lance blushed madly but moved up so that they could kiss, his ears now perked straight up. After the two broke apart they settled down getting comfortable, deciding to have a nap while they still could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not uploading :(((((( I lost all my shit and I'm gunna try and re type a chapter and get it posted (hopefully) before I go back from spring break!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys all enjoyed this fic! :) If you think I should add more parts to the story leave me a comment letting me know! If there are a lot of people who think I should then I will start working on another chapter :))))


End file.
